she has all the symptoms
by Shhh-Its-An-Alias
Summary: Ginny writes in a diary when she thinks no-one's watching. Most people would not see the problem with this, she's a young girl who is perfectly entitled to write a diary. But that's it. She isn't writing a diary, she's writing in a diary.


She has all the symptoms.

Ginny write in a diary when she thinks no-ones watching. Most people would not see the problem with this, she's a young girl who is perfectly entitled to write a diary.

But that's it. She isn't writing a diary, she's writing in a diary. She's on the first page and she never runs out of room. In fact, you can watch her scrawl away for hours, until she runs out of ink, and there still would not be a single ink blot on the page.

Ginny is getting very secretive, no-one seems to notice, and if they do they just assume she has a crush. She does, everyone knows it. Ginny likes Harry, she writes little poems about him and thinks about him, she even writes in that small black diary about him.

But that's not it; Ginny has a second crush. He's a boy that no-one knows, not anymore anyway. All of her friends know what he's become but they don't know what he was before, they don't know him as a boy. He's handsome, with perfectly sculpted dark hair. He's a slytherin and very charming, he's not a pureblood though, his father was a muggle. Or was it his mother? It's his mother... At least he thinks it's his mother.

He's very sweet and kind, he can't believe that Harry doesn't see Ginny, that's what he tells her. Tom he's called, he's called tom. Tom tells Ginny that she's very pretty and he can't stop thinking about her, she is very pretty, but he's not interested in her looks.

That's all true as well, the things he's saying, but he doesn't mean it the way she thinks. She's very pretty; in a damsel in distress way, he's plotting around her, that's why she's on his mind. And he isn't interested in her looks, he's interested in the people she knows, the mudbloods to take down, the boy she fancies, Harry. Tom's after Harry, and Ginny doesn't know.

Ginny doesn't realise all of this, she just blushes and keeps falling for Toms lies.

Of course there's a lot Ginny isn't noticing recently, like all the bruises she's been getting, she doesn't know where from, and she'll wake up with blood under her fingernails and she won't even notice until it's turning the suds in the sink a dirty pink colour. She's been blacking out and waking up in strange places, she wonders if she's got narcolepsy sometimes, and if she sleepwalks as well, it's unlikely but it's all she can come up with, I mean give her a break she is just a child after all...

But she has been looking old recently. And you mustn't tell her but those bags under her eyes are getting to look like bruises, and she's ever so pale and she barely even eats anymore, she's going to waste away soon, the girls in her dormitory think she's trying to be anorexic and whisper about how strong her will power is and how jealous they are. She isn't anorexic, she's just a bit on the lanky side. I heard one of the girls saying yesterday though that she's been talking to herself, and she won't even talk to anyone now, she's writing a book they all say, but she never finished the first page even though she's started a thousand times. You can see how tired she is, she needs a break, and she's been crying. You can hear her sometimes just after she's woken up, she started crying one morning and ran out of the dormitory with something jingling with a bell on, I think it was a cat collar.

And bad things have been happening around the castle, people turning to stone or so the rumour goes, Mr Filchs cat did but she didn't have her collar, it nearly killed him. That cat's the only thing in the world that loves him. Nobody suspects Ginny, they all think it's Harry, well... The slytherins don't, they're all busy pointing fingers at each other, no-one suspects Ron's exhausted little sister.

She is just a child after all... But I'm telling you, there's something strange about that Weasley girl...


End file.
